


Business Meeting Blues

by GhostNox181



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bored Tony, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Slash, pepper is boss, tony hates business meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNox181/pseuds/GhostNox181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates business meetings, but this one is proving rather... enlightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Meeting Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on tumblr for rogersreclist: Preslash? Tony goes on a business meeting that pepper forced him on. It's a few weeks long and it instantly makes him realize what Steve means to him. Maybe it would be about each day he's gone and how bored he is and how often he thinks about Steve? 
> 
> I had fun writing irritated and bored Tony. I just like writing Tony, because I'm him. Enjoy!

If there was anything that was to be said about Tony Stark, it was that he hated business meetings. And he made an active attempt to avoid going to them at all costs. He thought they were boring and stupid and a waste of time and more often than not he left hardly knowing what had even happened during the meeting as he had been texting or doodling new designs or secretly dozing behind his glasses.

If there was anything to be said about Pepper, it was that she loved making Tony do things he hated. Such as, for instance, attending a two-week long business convention his company was hosting across the country.

_Two weeks!_

No building anything, no Avengers, no nothing. Just his business. And Pepper, of course, to make sure he actually _stayed._

He didn’t even get to bring his phone. Tony Stark was _without his phone_. How was he supposed to live? What was he supposed to even do? He certainly couldn’t actually _listen_! The very idea was laughable. So it was easy to say Tony was very, very bored.

Tony swiveled a bit in his chair, smirking as the chair squeaked and Pepper glared at him. A few others turned to look at him but he only stuck out his tongue childishly and went back to staring at the blank spot in front of him where his phone should have been.

“Only children stick out their tongues, Tony.”

His head shot up and he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Pepper but she had already returned to watching the speaker. Besides, the voice had been reasonably male sounding. After glancing around a couple more times, Tony concluded that he imagined the voice out of complete boredom and returned to glaring at the table, purposely ignoring the speaker drone on and on in the fourth meeting he'd been at so far this week.

“You need to stop being so selfish.”

That time Tony didn’t look up, because he realized he recognized the voice. _Good god,_ he thought. His subconscious was scolding him by imitating the only person that ever actually gave Tony direct orders. Even Pepper never _told_ him what to do; she just found ways to make sure he did it or guilt tripped him into it.

“Pay attention, Tony. This could be important.”

Tony massaged the bridge of his nose. He could not believe he had fucking Captain America reprimanding him in his head right now. The idiot was probably redecorating his workshop so that when Tony came home everything was clean and put away and Tony would never be able to find anything ever again. If anything, Tony’s voice should be in Cap’s head reprimanding _him_.

“Tony! The meeting’s over for today! You can get up and stop looking pained now.”

Tony jumped and blinked up at Pepper, who rolled her eyes. Glancing around, he noticed everyone packing up their things and leaving, so he shrugged his suit jacket back on and stood, following Pepper out of the room. He stretched, groaning happily as his joints cracked and shifted, relaxing after having been in one position for so long.

“Are there any other tedious tidings that I must pretend to enjoy today? Because I’m not going to them,” Tony informed Pepper, already heading in the direction of the elevator that would bring him from the lobby of the blasted hotel to his suite.

“Lucky for you that was the only thing scheduled today. There are three tomorrow, Tony. Be prepared,” Pepper warned, a smile in her voice that made Tony scowl as the elevator dinged and he got in, cursing Pepper.

“Be nice, Tony. She’s doing this for your sake. It is your business, after all.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Gosh, even in his head he could see Steve frowning at him. So he hoped that whatever Steve was doing, he could see Tony smirking back.

Entering his suite, Tony took off his suit jacket and tossed it somewhere, loosening his tie and making for the fridge to pour himself a scotch. One meeting and he already hated that he was sober.

“Tony, you shouldn’t drink on the job. Its gives your business a bad appearance.”

“Oh my _god!_ Shut up! I can drink if I want.”

But he didn’t, because Tony couldn’t shake the feeling that if he were back at the tower, Steve would be giving him that disappointed frown. So instead he flopped on the bed and turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, praying something worthwhile would be on. Settling on Ghost Adventures, he picked up the phone to call Room Service.

_I bet their chicken Alfredo tastes nothing like the stuff that Steve makes._

Tony groaned and ordered a burger and a coffee, ringing Pepper on the floor below him to let her know how much this lack of technology was killing him. He needed a distraction.

_One more week, buddy. One more week and then you can get back to Jarvis and sweet, sweet technology. And Steve’s cooking. God does Room Service suck._

After Tony ate, he stayed up drawing new designs well into the night, listening to some lame talk show. He felt a bit tired but the coffee had given him a bit of energy and he had nothing else to. Pepper had confined him to his room and he didn’t have Jarvis or any technology to play with. He was bored and lonely and wanted more than anything to be back within the confines of his workshop where he could stay up for hours and hours with tons of work to do and not worry about having three stupid meetings to sit through the next day.

Slowly, though, he found himself fighting off sleep and trying stay awake despite the fact he had nothing to keep his mind occupied.

_“Tony, you need to go to bed.”_

_Tony glanced up from his computer screen and made a noncommittal noise, taking a sip of coffee before returning to his work._

_“I’m not kidding, Tony. This is getting ridiculous. It’s been what, sixteen hours since you’ve last surfaced for coffee? Go to sleep.”_

_Tony rolled his eyes but pushed away from the table and turned in his chair to look up at the blond who was giving Tony that concerned stare. There was a tense moment when neither moved, and certainly Tony was not planning on it, and then Steve’s eyes hardened slightly._

_“You’re going to bed Tony, even if I have to drag you there,” He stated firmly._

_Tony huffed, refusing to be treated like a child, but he rose from his chair when Steve made no moves to leave the workshop._

_“Fine, fine, I’ll go to bed. But you owe me breakfast.”_

Tony woke with a start, his eyes darting around the room frantically. When he finally regained his bearings (cheap hotel bed, smelly left over burger, bad infomercial on TV), he fell back on the pillows. The first thing he thought of was calling to Jarvis to tell him to start the coffee, then he remembered he Jarvis was not with him. Next he was about to get up and demand that Steve make him coffee since Jarvis couldn’t.

Then he stopped. And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was hearing Steve’s voice. He listened to Steve. He allowed Steve to make him food and make him coffee and even hand him things. He let Steve take care of him. He missed Steve telling him what to do. Steve was allowed in his workshop. Hell, Steve had access codes, not that he knew what to do with them. He felt bad drinking in front of Steve. Good god, how had he missed it?

Well shit. He had crush on Steve. Wait til Pepper found out.


End file.
